Ruler na lang ang Straight
by rynne fermat
Summary: Isa lang naman ang gusto niya. Ang maging malaya kahit panandalian lang. Hindi niya inakala na may taong darating sa buhay niya na gugulo sa isipan niya...TAGLISH nga pala 'to
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ito ang kauna-unahan kong tagalog fic... at baka ito na rin ang huli..^^

To those who are reading Lost Memories.., I will update next week..^^

Natapos na naman ang isang taon ng pag-aaral. Pansamantalang nagkaroon ng kalayaan ang mga estudyante mula sa isang tambak ng libro, mga hand outs, sang damakmak na takdang aralin, mga proyekto at kung anu-ano pa. Pero pahirapan parin sa pagkuha ng classcards. Buti pa ang mga bata sa elementary at highschool, sama sama na yung mga grades sa isang card. Samantala, ang mga nasa kolehiyo, kung saan saan pa nagpupunta, hinahanap yung mga rooms ng mga professor dun sa subjects na kinuha nila. Malas lang pagnakalock ung pinto. Buti pa yung ibang mga teachers, iniiwan nalang yung mga cards sa labas ng cubicle nila, para kahit wala sila nakukuha parin yun ng mga estudyante. Yung iba naman, hindi mahagilap, laging wala. Eh di pabalik palik lang yung mga kawawang estudyante. Kaya yung iba, hindi na kinukuha ung mga cards nila. Pede naman kasing malaman ang grade kahit di mo nakuha yun. Bakit mo pa pahihirapan ang sarili mo? Yung iba trip lang kunin pero meron din  
namang kailangan talaga para sa scholarship gaya ni Cagalli na nagmula lamang sa isang simpleng pamilya.

Naglalakad sya noon papunta sa sakayan ng jeep na maghahatid sa kanya sa unibersidad na pinapasukan nya nang mapadaan sya sa isang convenient store at nakita ang isang babae na kakilala nya.

Pumasok sya doon at nilapitan yung babae.

"Luna, May inaantay ka?", tanong ni Cagalli dun sa babae na mas bata sa kanya ng dalawang taon. Magfofourth year highschool palang kasi sya eh katatapos lang ni cagalli ng isang taon sa college kaya sa pasukan, sophomore na sya.

"Yung mga kagrupo ko po sa project namin. Wala kaming summer break", sagot nya. Napangiti si Cagalli. Ang proyektong sinasabi nung babae ay yung pamatay na "Science Investigatory Project" na kailangang tapusin para makagraduate dun sa school na pinapasukan ni Luna. Sa paaralang ding iyon nag-aral ng hayskul si Cagalli kaya kilala nya yung babae. Dahil sa kakulangan sa mga laboratory equipments, dun pa sila nagcoconduct ng experiments sa unibersidad na pinapasukan ni Cagalli.

"Kaya nyo yan! Kayo pa. Sasabay na pala ako sa inyo", tugon ni Cagalli.

"Ah sige po", sagot nman ni Luna. At magkasama nilang inintay yung dalawang kagrupo ni Luna sa nasabing proyekto. Maya maya lamang ay dumating yung isa sa mga kagrupo nya na si Rey. Si Rey ay may kakambal at hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin malaman ni Cagalli kung sino ang sino kasi identical twin sila. Ilang saglit pa ang lumipas at biglang mga kumulbit kay Cagalli. Pagtingin nya, nakita nya ang blockmate nya na si Heine na nakatingala sa kisame nung convenient store.

"Luko luko", pabirong sabi ni Cagalli na tinawanan lang ni Heine.

"San ka pupunta?", tanong nito kay Cagalli.

"Mangangalap ng classcards", sagot naman ni Cagalli.

"Ako din", sabi ni Heine. Dapat ay magkikita silang dalawa ni Shani pero nagtext sya na hindi sya makakapunta kaya nagpasya na lamang si Heine na sumabay kina Cagalli.

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto ay dumating nadin yung huli nilang kagrupo na si Stellar. Naglakad sila patungo sa sakayan ng jeep. Mahigit isang oras ang biyahe kaya nakipagkwentuhan si Cagalli sa katabi nyang si Stellar. Pagdating sa unibersidad, humiwalay na sina Cagalli at Heine dun sa mga hayskul at nagsimula nang kumuha ng mga classcards. Pagdating nila sa Physical Science building, nakita nila yung isa pa nilang blockmate na si Dearka na nasa ikalawang palapag.

"Hoy Dearka! Nakuha mo na ba ung classcard mo sa komsay?", sigaw ni Cagalli mula sa entrance nung building.

"Hindi pa!", sagot ni Dearka.

"Tara!", yaya ni Heine kay bumaba si Dearka. Pagpunta nila sa room nung prof nila, wala ito doon.

"Tara muna sa Math Building", sabi ni Heine.

"Kayo nalang. May inaantay akong Prof", sagot naman ni Dearka. Inaasikaso kasi nya yung mga kailangan para makapagtransfer sya sa ibang campus.

Nagtungo naman si Heine at Cagalli sa Math Building. Nakuha nila yung classcard nila dun sa subject na magkaklase sila kaya lang hindi makita ni Cagalli yung table nung prof niya sa isa pa niyang subject. Lumabas muna sila at tumambay dun. Lunch break na noon kaya pansamatalang nagsara yung mga office nung mga prof.

Nagkwentuhan naman sina Cagalli at Heine habang naghihintay.

"Si Athrun oh", bigla nalang sinabi ni Heine. Napalingon naman si Cagalli at nandoon nga si Athrun na nakasuot ng puting T-shirt gaya nya. Aakyat sana si Athrun dun sa may hagdan nang tinawag siya nina Cagalli. Ngumiti sya dun sa dalawa at sinabing may kukunin lang daw sya dun sa taas. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, bumalik na si Athrun.

"San ka na pupunta?", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Kakain", nakangiting sagot ni Athrun.

"Tara", sabi naman ni Heine. Nagpunta sila sa isang kainan sa labas ng campus. Dahil nga lunch break noon, maraming tao doon. Naghanap ng mauupuan sina Athrun at Cagalli. Si Heine naman ay nauna ng pumila dun sa counter. Pagkakita ng bakanteng table, inilapag nila yung ilan sa mga gamit nila at pumila na rin. Habang nasa pila, bigla nalang napalingon sa likod si Cagalli. Hindi nya inaasahang makita ang isa pa nilang blockmate na si Miriallia na kung tawagin nya ay "mommy". Si Athrun yung nasa unahan nya.

"Mommy", tuwang tuwang sabi ni Cagalli sabay yakap sa kanya.

"Cagalli, ang cute mo talaga", sabi ni Miriallia nang magkaharap na ulit sila. Tumawa naman si Cagalli.

"May kasama ka?", tanong ni Cagalli sabay akbay kay Miriallia. Nang sinabi ni Miriallia na wala, niyaya nya ito na sumama nalang sa table nila at sumang-ayon naman sya. Nang nasa bayaran na sila, napansin ni Cagalli na wala pa silang kutsyara at tinidor ni Athrun kasi nakita nya na meron na si Miriallia. Pagtingin nila dun sa lalagyan, eh wala na palang natira. Nagtanong sila dun sa babae sa counter at sinabing mag-intay muna sila. Pagkatapos nilang magbayad, nagpunta na sila dun sa table kung saan naghihintay si Heine. Pagkapatong nung pagkain nila sa lamesa, biglang umalis si Athrun at Cagalli para kumuha ng tubig. Puti at pink ang kulay nung mga baso at nagkataon naman na nasa harapan ung mga pink. Pilit inabot ni Cagalli yung puting baso kaya lang, kinulang sya sa height. Buti nalang andun si Athrun at ikinuha sya nung puting baso (lol). Nagpasalamat sya at kumaha ng tubig. Ikinuha na rin nila yung dalawa nilang kasama. Si Cagalli ang nagdala nung  
kina Heine. Si Athrun naman dun sa kanila.

"Magkakamay kami... Haha", pabirong sabi ni Cagalli.

"Oo nga magkakamay kami", pagsang-ayon ni Athrun. Pagtingin nila dun sa lalagyan, meron na uling mga kutsyara at tinidor. Kumuha silang dalawa at nagsimula na silang kumain. Tahimik lamang sila habang kumakain (gutom?).

Pagkatapos nilang kumain, nagtungo silang apat sa Physical Science building. Nakuha na rin nila sa wakas yung classcard nila. Pagkatapos, nagpunta naman sila sa isa pang building. Nagkataon naman na magkatabi yung Department of Social Sciences(DSS) at Department of Humanities(DHum).

Sa DSS kasi ang punta ni Heine, sa DHum naman ung tatlo. Pagkakuha ni Cagalli ng classcards, nagpunta na siya labas at doon na naghintay. Lumabas narin si Athrun na may hawak na dalawang libro.

"Ano yan?", tanong ni Cagalli habang nakatingin dun sa mga libro.

"Pinapabalik nung Prof ko dun sa library", sagot nito sabay kamot sa ulo nya. Tumawa naman si Cagalli.

"Sige, ibabalik ko lang ito. Antayin nyo ako", sabi ni Athrun

"Okay", sagot naman ni Cagalli at nagtungo na si Athrun sa lib. Maya maya lamang ay lumabas na rin sina Miriallia at Heine. Naupo sila sa dalawang benches sa labas. Magkasama sa isang bench sina Miriallia at Heine. Naka-Indian seat naman si Cagalli dun sa kabila. Biglang napadaan sina Stellar sa harap nila.

"Pauwi na kayo?", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Mamaya pa pong mga alas tres", sagot ni Stellar.

"Ah sige. Ingat nalang", tugon ni Cagalli at nagpatuloy na sa paglalakad yung tatlo.

"Bakit may 'po'?", tanong ni Miriallia nang makaalis na sila.

"Hayskul palang yung mga yun", sagot nya.

Pagkatapos ng ilang sandali, bumalik na si Athrun sa grupo at naupo sa tabi ni Cagalli.

"Nagkakadevelopan na yung dalawa oh!", komento ni Cagalli sabay turo kina Miriallia at Heine na masayang nag-uusap.

"Hindi ko alam na close pala sila", dagdag pa ni Cagalli. Tila hindi nakikinig si Athrun sa kanyang sinasabi. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya.

"Hoy, May problema ka ba?", sabi ni Cagalli na nagdala kay Athrun sa realidad.

"Huh? Wala. Ang cute mo pala", sabi ni Athrun. Hindi mapigilan ni Cagalli na mag-blush dahil dun sa sinabi nya.

"Adik", sabi ni Cagalli na hindi makatingin sa kanya.

"Totoo naman sinabi ko", depensa ni Athrun sa kanyang sarili.

"Bangag!".

"Hoy tara na! Kakaunin natin si Dearka. Manlilibre daw!", biglang tawag ni Heine. Nagsitayo na silang apat at naglakad papunta sa kinaroroonan ni Dearka. Magkatabi sa paglalakad sina Athrun at Cagalli. Nasa unahan nila sina Heine at Miriallia na masaya paring nag-uusap.

"Mommy is flirting!", biro ni Cagalli.

"Uy", lang ang nasabi ni Miriallia.

"This is how to flirt", sabi ni Athrun sabay hila kay Cagalli papalapit sa kanya. Nasa baywang na ni Cagalli ang kamay nya. Pulang pula naman ang pisngi ni Cagalli dahil sa ginawa ni Athrun.

"Now, who's flirting?", panunukso ni Miriallia.

"Si Athrun lang nuh", sagot ni Cagalli at nagtawanan ang buong grupo.

"Naku! Nakalimutan ko. May pupuntahan pa pala ako. Mauna na ko sa inyo", paalam ni Miriallia.

"Ingat ka", sabi naman ni Cagalli at umalis na nga sya. Nagpunta na rin sila sa kinaroroonan ni Dearka. Habang nag-uusap si Dearka at Heine, hinila ni Athrun si Cagalli sa medyo tagong lugar.

"Bakit tayo nandito?", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Gusto ko lang itanong kung bakit kayo magkasama ni Heine kanina", sabi ni Athrun na para medyo irita.

"Ah... Pareho kaming taga-Januarius", sagot ng dalaga.

"So, sabay kayong uuwi?", tanong pa nya. Nagtaas ng kilay si Cagalli.

"Natural!", sagot nya.

"Ihahatid nalang kita sa inyo", mungkahi ni Athrun na parang pautos.

"Anong problema mo?", sagot na tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wala naman. Hindi ko lang gusto na lagi kayong magkasama. Sa totoo lang kanina pa akong asiwa sa kanya", sabi ni Athrun.

"Luko luko! Kaklase ko nung hayskul si Heine kaya medyo close kami at ano naman kung madalas kaming magkasama? Magkaibigan naman kami", sagot ni Cagalli.

"Mag-kaibigan o magka-ibigan?", tanong ni Athrun na parang galit.

"Nagseselos ka ba?", bigla namang itinanong ni Cagalli.

"Oo, nagseselos ako! Madami kayong subjects na magkasama. Eh tayo, iisa lang! Matagal na kitang gusto Cagalli, hindi ko lang masabi kasi nauunahan ako ng takot", sabi ni Athrun at hindi makatingin sa kanya.

"Ta... Takot? Mukha ba akong nangangain ng tao?", sigaw ni Cagalli.

"Hindi naman yun ang ibig kong sabihin! Natatakot ako na mareject".

"Si Heine pa talaga pinagselosan mo, eh bakla naman yun", sabi ni Cagalli sabay tawa.

"Sinong bakla?", sabi ng isang boses na nagmula sa likod ni Cagalli. Dahan dahang humarap sa likod si Cagalli upang makita ang nakakatakot ng mukha ni Heine.

"Sabi ko bakla ako", sabi ni Cagalli at dahan dahang umatras.

"Patay ka sa kin", sabi ni Heine. Tumakbo naman papunta sa likuran ni Athrun si Cagalli at pilit ni itinatago ang sarili mula kay Heine.

"Pare, mawalang galang na pero nag-uusap pa kami", sabi ni Athrun. Biglang bumalik ang maamong mukha ni Heine.

"Ah okay, basta ikaw Athrun", sabi nya sabay kindat kay Athrun. Natigilan naman si Athrun. Hindi makapaniwala sa natuklasan nya.

"Eeeewww", biglang sinabi ni Cagalli nang makaalis na si Heine.

"Hindi ako makapaniwalang pinagselosan ko ang baklang yun", sabi ni Athrun sabay tungo at tinakpan ang mukha gamit ang isang kamay.

"Sabi ko naman sayo bakla yun".

"So pa'no, tayo na?", tanong ni Athrun sabay kuha ng kanyang mga kamay. Namula na naman si Cagalli.

"Huh? Ano kasi, akala ko bakla ka rin", sagot ni Cagalli. Biglang nagbago ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni Athrun. Ayaw na ayaw pa man din nya na tinatawag syang bakla. Kumaripas ng takbo si Cagalli at hinabol sya ni Athrun.

"Nagbibiro lang naman ako eh!", hiyaw ni Cagalli habang tumakbo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny and Tales of the Abyss

AN: Taglish 'tong story na 'to, okay… so yeah…

sis ladycagalli1804: sabi ko wala akong balak ituloy 'to pero ayan, may naisip ako… kaya lang hindi ko pa rin alam kung saan ko ba dadalhin tong fic na 'to… we'll see...

WARNING: Beware of the scientific thingy... Physics related kasi yung course ko kaya ayan…

* * *

Nakahiga si Athrun sa kanyang kama, nag-iisip habang nakatitig sa kisame. Iniisip iyong nangyari noong bakasyon, noong kumukuha sila ng class cards nina Cagalli. Yung araw na ipinagtapat niya ang kanyang nararamdaman kay Cagalli.

_*Flashback*_

_"Huli ka!", ang sambit ni Athrun habang yakap yakap sai Cagalli matapos niya itong habulin._

_"Joke lang 'yun Athrun, ano ka ba!", sabi naman ni Cagalli na mas mapula pa sa hinog na kamatis ang mukha._

_"So ano na? Tayo na ba?", tanong ni Athrun._

_"Huh? Eh ano... kasi...", hindi makasagot ng maayos si Cagalli._

_"Oo o hindi lang ang sagot, Cagalli". Tuminigin si Cagalli sa mga mata ni Athrun, yung mga mata na tila inaasahan na 'oo' ang isasagot niya. Huminga siya ng malalim bago muling magsalita._

_"So... sorry Athrun, pero… hindi pa ako handa sa ganoong relasyon. Ayoko pang magkaroon ng commitment", sagot ni Cagalli ni ikinadismaya ni Athrun._

_"Pasensya ka na talaga Athrun", sambit muli ni Cagalli nang hindi nagsalita si Athrun._

_"Pero, may pag-asa naman ako sa'yo, di ba?", tanong ni Athrun na pinipilit ang sarili na ngumiti. Hindi ito makayanang tingnan ni Cagalli kaya lumayo sya ng tingin._

_"Athrun, huwag ka munang umasa, baka kasi masaktan ka lang", sabi ni Cagalli na lalo naming ikinalungkot ni Athrun. Para na din kasing sinabi ni Cagalli na wala talaga siyang pag-asa sa kanya. Nasasaktan siya. Hindi niya matanggap na hindi siya gusto ng babaeng mahal niya. Parang pinupunit ang puso niya._

_"Athrun...", magsasalita pa sana si Cagalli kasi hindi pa rin umiimik si Athrun ngunit inilagay niya 'yung kanyang hintuturo sa labi ng dalaga._

_"Tama na, Cagalli... nasasaktan na 'ko. Nakuha ko na, hindi mo ko gusto", sabi ni Athrun at bigla siyang ngumiti at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "Pero, hindi ako susuko, gagawin ko ang lahat para magustuhan mo ko. Please lang, huwag mong sabihing 'wag akong umasa kasi, malay mo, magustuhan mo rin ako"._

_Kumunot ang noo ni Cagalli, hindi niya dapat sinasabi ang mga bagay na iyon. Lalo lang siyang masasaktan._

_"Pero..."_

_"Shhhh...", sabi ulit ni Athrun. "Pag may sinabi ka pa na wala akong pag-asa sa'yo, hahalikan kita", pananakot ni Athrun kaya hindi na muling nagsalita pa si Cagalli._

_*End of Flashback*_

Tumayo na si Athrun mula sa kanyang pagkakahiga. Kinuha nya ang kanyang bag at lumabas ng kanyang kwarto. May klase kasi sya ngayon at kaklase niya si Cagalli. Pagdating iya sa klasrum, nakita niya si Cagalli na nakaupo sa tabi ni Kira na ikinagulat niya. Dati kasi, ganito yung seating arrangement nila, si Kira yung nakaupo sa Aisle, tapos katabi niya si Miriallia na katabi naman si Cagalli tapos wala nang nakaupo sa isa pang upuan sa kaliwa ni Cagalli. Pero ngayon, mukhang nagpalit ng upuan si Miriallia at Cagalli tapos si Dearka naman yung umupo dun sa dating bakanteng upuan.

'Ah alam ko na, nakipagpalit ng upuan ni Miriallia kay Cagalli para tabi sila ni Dearka. Ayos lang siguro kung magkatabi si Cagalli at Kira, hindi naman sila close', sabi ni Athrun sa isip niya at naupo na sa kanyang upuan, sa harapan ni Cagalli. Katabi niya si Miguel at si Sting tapos sa tabi ni Sting, si Meer.

"Oy Athrun, pirma ka sa attendance natin", sabi ni Miguel sabay abot ng isang papel.

"Wala pa si Sir ah", sagot naman ni Athrun.

"Sira! Iba to". Kinuha ni Athrun 'yung papel tapos tumingin ulit kay Miguel.

"Kaninong attendance naman 'to, eh wala naman yung mga pangalan niyo dito", sabi ni Athrun na tinawanan lang ni Miguel.

"Mga codenames natin yung ilalagay", paliwanag ni Miguel.

"Ah, okay. Ano ba codename ko?", tanong ni Athrun.

"Wait, isip tayo... hmmm...", sabi ni Miguel habang nasa baba yung isa nyang kamay. "Alam ko na... Luke!". Pumayag naman si Athrun. "Tapos ang surname...".

"Heisenburg", sabat naman ni Cagalli sabay tingin kay Miriallia na medyo namula.

"Ah, oo nga pala!", sabi ni Miguel. Si Athrun naman, sinulat yung codename nya dun sa papel, may student number at pirma pa. Tapos ini-scan nya yung listahan.

1. David Hooke

2. Alfred Faraday

3. Elaine Kirchoff

5. Darwin Ohm

4. Natalia Fermat

5. Hermes Heisenburg

6. Jeffrey Boas

7. Joshua Kepler

8. Alexandra Ohm

9. Anthony Cauchy

10. Clara Candela

11. Ramon Malus

12. Joanna Jacobi

13. Luke Heisenberg

"Sino si hermes?", tanong ni Athrun.

"SI Miriallia!", masayang sagot ni Cagalli tapos tawa ng malakas. Akala pa man din ni Athrun si Cagalli 'yun.

"Eh sino ka namn dito?", tanong ni Athrun na medyo nairita kasi parang itinutulak siya ni Cagalli kay Miriallia.

"Si Natalia", si Miguel 'yung sumagot.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, dumating na 'yung prof nila, si Sir Gilbert Durandal.

"Good afternoon, class", bati ni Sir Durandal. Bumati naman pabalik yung mga estudyante.

"So, kelan nga 'yung exam niyo?", tanong niya.

"Next week po", sogot nung mga bata este estudyante.

"Okay, so ito 'yung coverage nung exam", sabay sulat sa board.

Variation of Parameters

Series Solution, homogeneous ODE about x=0

Series solution, inhomogeneous ODE about x=0

"So hanggang ditto nalang ang lecture ko, I'm dismissing you early today", sabi ni Sir Durandal tapos nagulat yung mga estudyante.

"Seryoso, sir?" tanong ni Sai.

"Oo, ayaw niyo?".

"Sir, more examples po!", sabi naman ni Miriallia.

"Sir, we want to learn", pagsang-ayon naman ni Sai.

"Magpraktis nalang kayo", sagot ni Sir Durandal.

"Eh Sir, parting message po", sabi naman ni Meer.

"Hindi ako prepared at isa pa, magkikita pa tayo next week".

"Eh, Sir, ano po pa yung application nung ODE?", tanong ulit ni Sai.

"We'll talk about it sa Mathematical Physics 2.". Mathematical Physics 1 kasi sila ngayon parang series subjects kasi yun.

"Eh, Sir, ano po bang yung coverage nung 112?", si Sai, nagtanong na naman,

"Ah okay, ito yung coverage nung 112", sagot naman ni Sir Durandal sabay sulat ulit sa board tapos todo explain.

Tapos nag-sulat ulit ng sample problem sa board. Sobrang haba, kaya si Cagalli hindi na nakopya.

"Kasama pa ba 'yan sa exam?", tanong ni Cagalli sa katabi niyang si Kira.

"Hindi", sagot naman ni Kira tapos tumawa silang dalwa, pero hindi ganoong kalakas. Hindi nila alam, rinig sila ni Athrun.

"Eh, Sir, ano po bang application nung blah blah blah", si Sai, tanong ng tanong ng tanong ng tanong ng tanong. Ayun, dapat maaga yung awas nila pero nakaisang oras din sila dahil ng tanong ng tanong ng tanong ng tanong ng tanong ng tanong si Sai.

"Cagalli wait", tawag ni Athrun nung medyo malayo na dun sa klasrum nila para di sila makita nung mga kaklase nila.

"Bakit?", tanong naman ni Cagalli.

"Bakit mo ginawa 'yun?", tanong ni Athrun.

"Ang alin?", painosenteng tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Bakit mo isinuggest yung Heisenberg?".

"Cute naman ah", sagot ni Cagalli

"Alam mo namang yun din yung surname ni Miriallia, di ba?", medyo tumaas ung boses ni Athrun.

"Isinuggest ko lang naman eh, pwede mo naming ayawan", kontra ni Cagalli at hindi nakaimik si Athrun. Tumalikod na si Cagalli at akmang aalis niya nang magsalita muli si Athrun.

"Natalia at Luke", sabi ni Athrun. "Sila 'yung magfiancé sa 'Tales of the Abyss'".

"Si Luke at si Tear kaya ang magkalove team dun!", sagot ni Cagalli.

"Yung tunay na Luke yung tinutukoy ko", sabi naman ni Athrun.

"Si Asch 'yun"

"Siya ang tunay na Luke, kaya siya ang may karapatan dun sa pangalang yun".

"Whatever, Athrun", sabi ni Cagalli at naglakad na papalayo kay Athrun.

AN: Ito yung list kung sino ang sino

1. David Hooke -miguel

2. Alfred Faraday - sting

3. Elaine Kirchoff - meer

5. Darwin Ohm - kira

4. Natalia Fermat -cagalli

5. Hermes Heisenburg- miriallia

6. Jeffrey Boas- dearka

7. Joshua Kepler-auel

8. Alexandra Ohm-lacus

9. Anthony Cauchy -sai

10. Clara Candela-luna

11. Ramon Malus-yzak

12. Joanna Jacobi-flay

13. Luke Heisenberg-athrun

-yung mag surnames… mga scientists, authors yan na may kinalaman sa Physics or science… But don't worry. I'm not planning to lecture about physics here….

-'yung Tales of the Abyss… anime yun…, try niu panoorin.. maganda….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

AN: Thanks po sa nagreview... sisladycagalli1804 at empatheticsympatheticpatheti c

* * *

Ayan na naman siya. Nakatulala. Nakatanaw sa kawalan. Ilang beses ko na siyang tinanong kung ano ba ang problema nya, ngunit palaging niyang isinasagot na ayos lamang siya. Naniwala ba ako? Syempre hindi. Halata naman na hindi siya okay. Tingnan niyo nga yung pagmumukha niya, ang laki ng eye bags oh. Tsk. Mapitan kaya? 'Wag nalang, sigurado kasing ipagtatabuyan lang ako nitong babaeng 'to.

Ako nga pala si Shiho Hahnenfuss, roommate ni Cagalli. Oo, si Cagalli Yula Athha. Ewan ko ba, andami dami niyang sikreto pero 'yung iba syempre alam ko. Bukod kasi sa pagiging roommate niya, ako rin ang best friend niya. Kaya nga nagtataka ako kung bakit di niya masabi yung problema niya ngayon.

* * *

"Oy, Cagalli, Let's eat", pag-aanyaya ni Shiho ngunit dedma lang si Cagalli. "CAGALLI!", nilakasan ni Shiho ang pagtawag at mukhang effective naman.

"Kinakausap mo ba 'ko?", ang tanong ni Cagalli na tila wala talaga siya sa sarili kanina.

"Ay hindi, ako kasi si Cagalli kaya kinakausap ko ang sarili ko", sarkastikong sagot ni Shiho habang nakataas pa ang isa niyang kilay.

"Shiho naman eh", sabi niya tapos nag-pout.

"Sabi ko kanina, kain na tayo", pag-uulit ni Shiho. Alas-siete na kasi ng gabi, oras na para sila ay maghapunan.

"Ah, okay", sagot ni Cagalli at tumayo na mula sa kanyang pagkakaupo.

"Saan mo gusto?", tanong ni Shiho.

"Saan mo ba gusto?", ibinalik lang ni Cagalli yung tanong.

"Kung saan mo gusto", sagot naman ni Shiho.

"Ah... ikaw na ang bahala", sagot ni Cagalli. Lagi silang ganyan tuwing gabi. Hindi makapagdesisyon agad kung saan nga ba sila kakain.

"Hmmmm... Oh siya, diyan na lang sa canteen", sabi ni Shiho. May malapit kasing canteen dun sa apartment na tinutuluyan nila.

"Okay", lang ang sagot ni Cagalli. Pagdating sa canteen, bumili sila ng kanilang pagkain at naupo sa bakanteng lamesa.

"Asan pala si Stellar?", tanong ni Cagalli sabay subo sa pagkain sa kanyang kutsara.

"As usual, nasa meeting nung org nila", sagot naman si Shiho.

"Ah".

**SHIHO's POV**

Tingnan nyo! Tingnan niyo! Parang wala pa rin sya sa sarili. Madalas kasi lagging maingay si Cagalli, pero ngayon, antahimik. Di ako sanay. Kung sino man ang tumangay sa best friend ko, pede ba ibalik nyo na sya. Kahit napakapasaway nung Cagalli nay un, mas gusto ko yun kaysa sa Cagalli na nasa harapan ko ngayon.

So ayun, pagkatapos naming kuman, bumalik na kami agad sa apartment naming. Mahirap na, maraming nagkalat na masasamang tao sa daan.n Baka mapagtripan pa kaming dalawa, eh ang ganda pa man din naming dalawa. Choz. ^_^ V

Pagpasok pa lang naming sa kwarto, naupo siya sa kama niya. Syempre sumonod ako at naupo sa tabi niya.

"You want to talk about it?", tanong ko. Yes, English. Pero umiling siya.

"I'm fine, Shiho. Ayos lang ako", ang sagot niya. So kailangan talaga may translation pa? joke lang.

"You're not fine. Hindi ako ganun kamanhid para hindi mapansin yun. Pero kung ayaw mo talagang pag-usapan ngayon, pede naman some other time. Pagready ka na, I'm always here to listen, kay?", sabi ko sa kanya. Super miss ko na kasi si Cagalli na pasaway.

"Salamat, Shiho", sagot niya. Tapos ngumiti sya. Halatang pilit, pero at least nageffort naman siyan ngumiti.

* * *

**ATHRUN's POV**

The next day, tambay nanaman si ako sa lobby nung Physical Science Building. Kasama ko si Sai at Auel na mga kaklase ko dun sa una kong subject. Sa next subject ko, kaklase ko ulit ung dalawa kaya sama sama kaming tumatambay dito. Si Sai, the geek, nag-aaral, si Auel gumagawa ng assignment niya dun sa isa nyang subject habang ko nag-iisip. Oo, nag-iisip. Hindi acad related. Iniisip ko si Cagalli. Dati akala ko may gusto din siya sakin. Siguro iniisip niyo na feeler ako. Pero siguro namis-interpret ko lang yung mga actions niya towards me. Maybe, masyado lang syang friendly. Ambait-bait kasi niya sa 'kin. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I fall for her.

Kaya lang ngayon, napansin ko na iniiwasan niya ko. Tapos lagi niya akong itinutulak kay Miriallia. Literally and not literally. Para siyang matchmaker, eh alam naman niya na siya ang mahal ko. Ano kayang tumatakbo sa utak niya.

Hindi ko namalayan, dumating na pala si Miguel. Ayokong magalit kay Miguel, kaso, hindi ko talaga mapigilan ang magselos. Oo, inaamin ko, nagseselos ako. Sino ba namang hindi? Siya pinapansin, ako hindi. Naiinggit talaga ako sa closeness nila. Komportable sila sa isa't isa. Tapos nung isang araw...

FLASHBACK

_**ATHRUN's POV**_

_Katatapos ko lang sa meeting ng laboratory na sinalihan ko. Paglabas na paglabas ko sa pinto, hulaan niyo kung sino ang nakita ko. Si Cagalli... oo si Cagalli kasama si Miguel. Nabadtrip talaga ako noon kasi naman ang saya saya nila, nagtatawanan pa. Hindi naman ako masydong selfish na tao, ganito lang talaga ako pag si Cagalli na ang pinag-uusapan._

"_Oy, Athrun", bati ni Miguel sa 'kin. Si Cagalli naman nakatingin lang sakin. _

"_Pasabay", sabi ko nalang. Magkaklase kasi kami ni Miguel sa Math. Siguradong, dun sila papunta kasi malapit nang magtime. _

"_Sige", sagot ni Miguel. Tapos naalala ko, may naiwanan ako sa loob ng lab. _

"_Ay, wait lang, may kukunin lang ako, madali lang", sabi ko. _

"_Ah, okay, bilisan mo huh", sagot ni Miguel. Dali dali akong pumasok sa loob ng lab tapos pagtingin ko sa table kung saan ko ipinatong yung cell phone ko, wala na dun ung cell phone ko. Patay! Asan na yung phone ko? Andami pa namang pictures ni Cagalli dun. Puro stolen. Ayaw kasi niya ng maraming pictures, camera shy ata. Kaya ayun, patago ko siyang pinipicturan. Asan na ba yun? Tapos biglang nagring yung phone ko. Saan nanggagaling yung tunog? Sa loob ng bag ko. Kinalkal ko yung loob ng bag ko, at ayun. Nandoon nga. Wala talaga ako sa sarili ngayon. Nalimutan ko na inilagay ko na nga pala yung phone ko sa bag ko. _

"_Hello", syempre sinagot ko yung tawag, si Miriallia. Dati okay lang siya para sakin, pero ngayon, ewan. Pakiramdam ko kasi kaya ayaw ni Cagalli na maging kami dahil kay Miriallia. Siguro alam ni Cagalli na may gusto sa kin si Miriallia. At dahil magkaibigan sila. Nagpaparaya na lang si Cagalli. Sige na, makapal na ang mukha ko kung makapal. Pero kasi, ayoko talagang isipin na ayaw sakin ni Cagalli. Ang sakit kasi. Ang sakit sakit._

"_May klase ka ba ngayon?", tanong niya. _

"_Meron eh, bakit?", sabi ko. kalmado parin ung dating ng boses ko. _

"_Ah, magtatanong lang sana ako kung ano yung pinagusapan sa meeting kanina. Sige next time nalang", sabi niya tapos nag hung up na pagkatapos ko mag okay. Sumali din kasi siya dito sa lab na sinalihan ko, kaya medyo naiisip ko na sinundan niya ako. _

_Naku. Medyo natagalan na pala ako. Baka naiinip na yung dalawa. Paglabas ko ulit dun sa room. Wala na sila. Iniwan nila ako. Ewan ko ba, pero naiinis ako. Hindi man lang nila ako naantay. _

_**CAGALLI's POV**_

_Pumasok na si Athrun sa lab nila. Biglang lumapit sakin si Miguel. _

"_Tara", sabi niya. Ako, taas kilay. Ang labo naman kasi nito, sabi niya kay Athrun okay, tapos ngayon nagyayaya ng umalis. _

"_Saan?", tanong ko. Well, hindi naman talaga ako sigurado kung nagyayaya na talaga siyang umalis. _

"_Sa third floor", sagot niya. "Taguan natin". Ah yun naman pala. Pagtataguan lang naming si Athrun. Nasa second floor kasi kami, kaya ayun, umakyat kami dun sa hagdanan at inintay si Athrun._

"_Antagal naman niya", sabi ko na medyo naiinip na. Sorry but I'm not a patient person. _

"_Wait lang tayo dito, siguradong, diyan siya dadaan", sabi ni Miguel sabay turo dun sa hagdan pababa. _

"_Grabe, kung ako lang mag-isa, susuko na ko sa pagtatago", sagot ko na naka cross pa yung mga braso. _

"_Patience, okay?", sabi niya. Eh ano pa nga ba. _

_After a few more minutes, ayun! Sa wakas bumaba na rin siya. Dirediretso lang siya. Tapos nung nasa ground floor na siya, sumunod na kami. Tapos medyo lumapit kami. Nasa likod lang kami. At bigla siyang lumingon. _

"_Oy, san kayo galing?", tanong niya. _

"_Sa third floor", sagot ni Miguel. Hindi ko parin siya kinakausap. Yeah, as much as possible iniiwasan ko siya, pero ewan ko ba kung bakit hindi ako gumawa ng excuse kanina para umalis. _

"_Anong ginawa niyo dun?", tanong ulit niya. _

"_Nagtago", sagot naman ni Miguel. Tiningnan ko si Athrun, halatang naiinis sa ginawa naming. Sorry, hindi naman ako ang nakaisip pagtaguan si Athrun eh. _

'_But you agreed with it', sabi ng konsensya ko. Aba! English pa. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**NORMAL POV**

Maya maya pa eh, dumating na si Cagalli. Ang aga niya palaging pumasok at lagi siyang tumatambay kasama yung mga blocmates niya dun sa lobby.

"Hi Natalia", bati ni Miguel. May mga oras na yung codenames yung tawagan nila.

"Hello David", bati ni Cagalli tapos ginawa nila yung official 'handshake' nila. Yes, may 'handshake' sila na hindi naman talaga handshake. Ganito yun. Yung orientation nung kamay ay parang mag-hahandshake, but instead of handshake, parang apir ung mangyayari. Pero pagmalapit na magmeet yung dalawang palad, dapat maglayo sila bigla. Ang term nila 'repulsion' daw. Pagmalapit na yung dalawang palad, biglang magrerepel.

Nakipaghandshake din si Cagalli kina Sai at Auel. Tapos nung si Athrun na. Idinikit ni Athrun yung palad niya kay Cagalli na ikinagulat naman ng dalaga.

"Pag couple, dapat mag-aattract", bulong niya tapos nagsmirk.

* * *

AN: I just want to ask if okay lang sa inyo ung ganitong writing style... mas madali kasing magsulat this way at isa pa, nainspire talaga ako dun sa binasa kong story... naiyak nga ako dun eh...

... so... you guys prefer this POV type or the third person narration?


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: i do not own gd/gsd and the song used in this fic

AN: thanks for the reviews

**CAGALLI's POV**

It's Monday again, 1 P.M. Inaantok ako, ang init init tapos may klase ako. Ang subject, NSTP. Nakakainis. Pagdating ko dun sa room namin, nasa labas pa yung mga kaklase ko. Bakit kaya ganito sa Komsay Department, laging nakalock yung mga rooms. Si Dearka at Flay, andun sa isang sulok nakaupo sa sahig. Syempre'handshake' muna tapos umupo na 'ko sa tabi nila.

Maya maya pa, dumating na yung tagabukas nung pinto at ayun, pumasok na kami. Buti nalang may aircon yung room na yun. Dalawa yung teachers naming sa subject na 'to. Si Ms. Murrue Ramius at si Mr. Mwu la Flaga, in fairness, bagay sila. Originally, hindi naman talaga dapat magkasama yung dalawa, kaya lang hindi pala available yung room kung saan dapat yung section ni Sir Mwu. So ayun, nagmerge nalang yung klase namin. Kay Ma'am Murrue kasi ako at si Miriallia, tapos, sina Dearka, Lacus at Flay ay kay Sir Mwu.

Nagulat ako nung biglang pumasok sa room si Athrun. Bakit? Kasi hindi naming siya kaklase. Seat in? Tapos lumapit siya kina Ma'am Ramius at Sir Mwu. Syempre hindi ko na dinig kung ano ang pinag-usapan nila. Hindi naman ako tsismosa, pero curious talaga ako.

After niyang kausapin yung dalawang teachers naming, naupo siya sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ko. 0.0

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?", tanong ko sa kanya.

"Seat in", ang maikli niyang sagot tapos hindi niya ako tinitingnan. After nun, tumahimik na ko. Hindi ko alam kung ano ba ang trip ng lalaking 'to.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, dumating na rin si Miriallia. Mukhang nagulat nung nakita si Athrun sa tabi ko. Nagkibit balikat lang ako, kasi hindi ko rin talaga alam kung bakit siya nagsiseat in.

"Good afternoon class", bati ni Ms. Ramius. It means magsisimula na ang klase.

**ATHRUN's POV**

Malapit nang mag-1PM kaya pumunta na ko dun sa room ng mga nag-eNSTP. Magsiseat in ako. Bakit? Andun si Cagalli, eh. Pagpasok ko sa room, kina-usap ko agad si Uncle Mwu, yeah. Uncle ko siya. Kapatid siya ng nanay ko.

"Uncle, mag-siseat ako, okay lang po ba?", tanong ko sa kanya tapos tumingin siya kay Ma'am Murrue.

"Sige, okay lang. Pero may kapalit", sabi ni Ma'am Murrue na nakangiti.

"Ano po 'yun?", tanong ko. Medyo kinakabahan ako, para kasing may binabalak siyang hindi maganda.

"Mamaya ko sasabihin, ano, seat in ka pa rin?", tanong niya. Lalo tuloy akong kinabahan.

"Oh, sige po", sagot ko naman. Basta para kay Cagalli. Pagkatapos nun, lumapit ako kay Cagalli at naupo sa tabi niya. Tinanong niya ako kung anong ginagawa ko sa klase nila tapos nung sumagot ako, di ko siya tiningnan. Kung bakit, eh hindi ko rin alam. SIguro nagtatampo ako sa kanya kasi nga iniiwasan niya ko. Malapit na namang matapos ang sem, dedma pa rin. Ngayon nga lang niya ulit ako kinausap eh.

Maya maya nagsimula na yung klase nila.

"We have an activity toady. Role playing. May ibibigay kaming situations tapos kailangan ninyong i-act", sabi ni Ma'am Murrue.

**CAGALLI's POV**

Pagkatapos naming igrupo, binagay samin yung mga situations. 30 minutes yung time allotted para magpeprepare. Yung lalaking seat in? Ayun kausap na naman yung mga teachers naming. Tapos napansin ko na parang nagulat siya. At parang nakikipag-argue. Hay, ewan.

After 30, minutes, nagperform na yung 1st group. Ganito yung set up nila, parang nagtumpukan lang sila sa gilid nung stage.

Klasmeyt 1: Uy mare, kumusta na yung anak mong si Mwu? Sinagot na ba ni Murrue? Naku bagay na bagay talaga yung dalawang un.

Hahaha, hindi ko napigilang tumawa. Sobra. Tapos natawa rin yung katabi ko. Nasabi ko ba na tumabi ulit sa kin ung asungot?

Klasmeyt 2: Ay naku! Pakipot kasi si Murrue eh, ayaw pang sagutin. Mamumulubi na nga kami kasi kung ano anong binibili ni Mwu para kay Murrue.

Klasmeyt 1: Ay walang signal ano ba yan! (Tinaas niya yung phone niya. Naghahanap ng signal).

Tapos nagproceed na sila dun sa talagang scenes nan aka-assign sa kanila.

After nila, syempre group two.

Blah blah blah

Klasmeyt 3: Tingnan niyo yung lalaking iyon na aka white, (Sabay turo kau Sir Mwu. Si Sir Mwu naman nag pose) dati yang adik. (Yung mukha ni Sir Mwu O.O, hindi ko madescribe, sobrang nakakatawa talaga).

Mga sira ulo talaga yung mga kaklase ko.

Pagkatapos magperform nung lahat ng grupo, inexplain ni Sir Mwu yung sense nung pinagawa nila samin.

"Hey guys, we have a seat in student today. And because of that, he is going to perform", masayang in-announce ni Ma'am.

"Mr. Zala", she called tapos palakpakan yung mga kaklase ko. Tiningnan ko siya habang tumatayo siya sa kanyang upuan at naglakad patungo sa stage. Tapos bigla siyang inabutan ni Sir Mwu ng gitara.

**ATHRUN's POV**

Ayan na. Tinawag na ko ni Ma'am Murrue. Kanina habang naghahanda yung mga estudaynte para dun sa role play nila, sinabi na sakin nina Uncle kung anong ipapagawa nila. Obviously, kailangan kong magperform. Tumayo ako sa aking upuan tapos lumapit kina Uncle at inabot niya sa kin yung gitara niya. Hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit dala niya yun.

Naupo ako sa upuan sa stage tapos nagsimulang mag-gitara.

_+Just an ordinary song / To a special girl like you / From a simple guy / Who's so in love with you+_

Habang binabanggit ko yung lyrics nung kanta, nakatingin ako sa kanya. Gusto kong iparamdam sa kanya na para sa kanya yun.

**CAGALLI's POV**

Bakit ba sa akin siya nakatingin? Naiilang tuloy ako. Bad trip talaga.

At natapos na din sa wakas yung kanta pero nanatili siyang nakaupo.

"Yung kinanta ko, para sa 'yo yun, Cagalli Yul;a Athha. Gusto kong malaman ng lahat na mahal na mahal kita", sabi niya na sobra kong ikinabigla. Hindi niya dapat ginawa iyon. Tiningnan ko si Miriallia. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa gulat. PATAY. Para kasing naiiyak na siya.

"Mi... mir…", gusto kong itanong kung okay lang siya kahit halata namang hindi. Bigla siyang tumayo sa upuan niya at lumabas ng room.

"Cagalli", tinawag ni Athrun ang pangalan ko. Hindi ko namalayan na malapit na pala siya sa akin. Hinawakan niya yung kamay ko.

"Gus...".

"Ano bang ginagawa mo?", ang tanong ko. Ang cold nung expression ko. Alam ko na iniisip niyo na dapat kinikilig ako. Eh panu naman ako kikiligin kung yung kaibigan ko ay maaaring galit sakin.

"Gusto ko lang...".

"Stop this at once. Wala akong balak makipaglokohan sa 'yo, Mr. Zala. Wala ka nang idinulot sa kin kundi sakit ng ulo. Palagi mo nalang akong ginugulo. So please lang, tantanan mo na 'ko!", hindi ko sya hinayaang tapusin yung sinasabi niya. Nakakainis kasi siya. Bakit ba kailangan pa nyang i-announce sa lahat na gusto niya ko. At talagang sinakto pa niya na nadoon si Miriallia.

**ATHRUN's POV**

Pagkatapos kong kumanta, ewan ko kung anong nagtulak sakin na sabihin yun. Hindi ko naman planong sabihin sa buong klase nila yun. Pero siguro kasi gusto kong malaman ng lahat na siya ang babaeng mahal ko. Alam kong nandoon si Miriallia, pero tinuloy ko pa rin. Naisip ko na magandang pagkakataon na din yun para malaman niya na si Cagalli talaga ang gusto ko. Well, hindi naman talaga ako sigurado kung gusto niya talaga ako noon, pero ngayon, nakita ko siyang lumabas ng room na medyo naiiyak. Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin. Masama na kung masama, pero si Cagalli ang gusto kong kausapin.

"Cagalli", tinawag ko ang pangalan niya. Nakatingin siya sa direksyon kung saan lumabas si Miriallia.

"Gus...".,

"Ano bang ginagawa mo?", ang tanong niya. Ang cold nung expression niya. Patay, galit siya.

"Gusto ko lang...". magpapaliwanag sana ako pero bigla siyang nagsalita.

"Stop this at once. Wala akong balak makipaglokohan sa 'yo, Mr. Zala. Wala ka nang idinulot sa kin kundi sakit ng ulo. Palagi mo nalang akong ginugulo. So please lang, tantanan mo na 'ko.!". Saksi ang buong klase nila kung paano niya 'ko ni-reject. Pero kasalanan ko naman. Alam ko na magagalit siya pero ginawa ko pa rin. Yumuko ako. Nakaramdam ako bigla ng hiya. Sinabihan na niya ako dati na huwag ng umasa sa kanya pero hindi ako nakinig. Ang tigas kasi ng ulo ko. Lumabas na 'ko ng room nila. Wala na kong mukhang ihaharap sa kanya.

**CAGALLI's POV**

Pagkalabas ni Athrun. Ramdam ko ang titig ng mga kaklase ko. Grabe, sobrang ilang na ilang ako. Hindi ako sanay na nasa akin yung atensyon. Kasalanan 'tong lahat ni Athrun. Buti na lang d-in-ismiss na nila Ma'am Ramius yung klase. Nagmadali akong lumabas ng room at bumalik sa apartment namin. Pagkapasok ko sa kwarto naming ni Shiho, agad kong sinubukang tawagan si Miriallia. Ayun! Nagring agad, pero bigla ding nawala. NIreject niya yung tawag ko. Sigurado, galit yun sa kin. Tapos biglang nag-ring yung doorbell. Lumabas ako ng kwarto at binuksan yung pinto. Nagulat ako kasi hindi ko inaasahan na pupuntahan pa niya ko sa apartment naming pagkatapos nung ginawa niya. Isasara ko na dapat ulit yung pinto pero nagpumilit siyang pumasok.

"Sandali lang, Cagalli. Pakinggan mo muna ako, please", pagmamakaawa niya habang patuloy na pinipilit pumasok.

"Wala na tayong dapat pang pag-usapan, Zala", sagot ko pero bigla siyang nakapasok. Kasi naman mas malakas siya kesa sakin.

"Sorry. Alam kong galit ka sa kin. At gusto kong malaman mo na hindi ko pinagsisisihan yung ginawa ko. Mahal kita, Cagalli at gusto kong malaman nilang lahat yun", sabi niya. Nakikita ko naman ang sinseridad habang sinasabi niya yung mga salitang iyon. Pero hindi ako pwedeng bumigay.

"Ilang beses ko bang dapat sabihin sa'yo na, AYOKO sa yo. Tigilan mo na 'ko". Pagkatapos kong sabihin 'yun, nagulat ako kasi ngumiti siya. Oo, ngumiti siya pero kitang kita ko pa rin sa mata niya na nasasaktan siya.

"Thank you for being honest, Cagalli. Alam ko, sinabi ko sa 'yo dati na hindi ako susuko sa 'yo pero naiisip ko na kung mahal talaga kita, hindi ko dapat ipagpilitan ang sarili ko sa 'yo. Pasenya ka na kung sobrang kulit ko", tapos biglang pumatak yung luha niya pero nagpatuloy siya sa pagsasalita.

"Mahal na mahal kasi kita. Ikaw ang babaeng nais kong makasama habang buhay. Pero wag kang mag-alala. Simula ngayon, hindi ko na ipagpipilitan ang sarili ko sa 'yo. Kanina kasi, sabi ko sa sarili ko. Kakausapin kita kaya pumunta ako ngayon dito. Sabi ko, pagnireject mo pa rin ako, titigil na 'ko. At yun nga ang nangyari, nireject mo ulit ako". Pinilit niya ulit na ngumiti habang ako, nangingilid na yung luha ko.

" Pero hindi ibig sabihin nito na hindi na kita mahal. Ginagawa ko 'to kasi mahal kita at ayoko ng makita kang nahihirapan ng dahil sa 'kin. Sorry talaga sa panggugulo ko sa 'yo. Sana maging masaya ka sa paglayo ko. Kasi, kung masaya ka, masaya na rin ako", pagkasabi niya nun. Dali dali siyang lumabas ng pinto. Gusto kong tawagin siya pabalik. Gusto kong sabihin na mahal na mahal ko din siya. Pero walang lumabas sa labi ko. Naiwan ako sa loob ng apartment naming na mag-isa. Biglang tumulo yung luha ko. Iyak lang ako ng iyak at hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko na humagulhol. Sobrang lakas ng pag-iyak ko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD**

**thanks sis sa pagrereview**

**SHIHO's POV**

Grabe. Ngarag na ngarag na 'ko. Halos lahat ng subjects ko ngayong araw eh may exam ko. Gusto ko na talagang matapos ang sem na 'to.

Pagpasok ko sa kwarto naming ni Cagalli, nadatnan ko siyang nakaupo sa kama niya habang nakadungaw sa bintana. Lumapit ako at naupo sa tabi niya.

"Cagalli, may problema ba?", tanong ko sa kanya. Sobrang nag-aalala na ko. Humarap siya sa 'kin. GRABE! Sobrang pula at namumugto yung mga mata niya.

"Cagalli anong nangyari sa 'yo", tinanong ko siya ulit. Ngayon ko lang siyang nakitang nagkaganito. Imbes na sumagot, bigla niya akong niyakap ang humagulgol.

"SHIHO", tinawag niya yung pangalan ko at iyak siya ng iyak. Sinubukan kong i-comfort siya sa maghaplos sa ulo niya kahit hindi ko pa alam kung bakit siya nagkakaganito.

"Shhhh... tahan na Cagalli... Nandito lang ako", sabi ko. Ibang iba 'tong Cagalli na nasa harap ko. Yung Cagalli na kilala ko, matapang at palaban. Pero ngayon, ang fragile niya. Konti na lang bibigay na siya. At nararamdaman ko yun. Matagal na kaming magkakilala ni Cagalli. Bata pa lang kasi kami, magbestfriend na kami. Ang alam ng lahat eh nanggaling si Cagalli sa isang simpleng pamilya pero hindi, isa siyang Athha. Nagamamayari sila ng napakaraming kompaya at isa sila sa pinakamayayaman na pamilya sa Orb. Marahil ay hindi na napansin ng mga kaklase ni Cagalli ang pagiging Athha niya kasi sa panahaon ngayon ay marami ang magkaka-apelyedo. Ako, anak ako ng isa sa mga kasambahay sa mansyon nila. Pero kahit ganun, itinuring ao ni Cagalli na parang kapatid na niya. Kaya nga nung inatasan ako na magbantay sa kanya habang nandito siya sa Unibersidad na pinapasukan naming, ay hindi na ako nagdalawang isip na pumayag.

_*flashback*_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Sa loob ng isang mansyon na matatagpuan sa isang liblib na lugar, isang mayamang mag-ama ang naninirahan. Madalas na wala ang ama ng batang si Cagalli dahil sa trabaho niya. Sa dami ng kompanyang pagmamay-ari nila, halos wala na talagang panahon ang ama niya sa kanya. Laging naiiwan ang batang babae kasama ang mga kasambahay nila. Si Myrna ang punong tagapamahala ng bahay. Siya rin ang tagpag-alaga niya. Matagal na rin siyang nagsisilbi sa tahanan ng mag Athha, bago pa man isinilang si Cagalli. Si Myrna ay may anak na kasing edad ni Cagalli kaya sila ang laging kalaro ng bata. Mangyari kasing namatay ang ina ni Cagalli dahil sa isang aksidente noong tatlong taong gulang pa lamang siya kaya naman wala siya masyadong alaala ng kanyang ina. _

_Masayang namamsyal si Cagalli sa kanilang hardin na matatagpuan sa likod ng kanilang bahay. Naaliw silang pagmasdan ang mga bulaklak na namumukadkad sa paligid. _

"_Ms. Athha, oras na po para magtanghalian kayo", ang wika ng batang si Shiho. Tiningnan ni Cagalli si Shiho at kumunot ang kanyang noo. _

"_Ano ka ba Shiho, ilang beses ko bang dapat sabihin na Cagalli ang itawag mo sa 'kin. Parang hindi tayo magkaibigan ah", sabi ng pitong taong gulang na si Cagalli. Ayaw niya kasi talaga na ganun ang tawag sa kanya ni Shiho o ng sino pa man sa loob ng mansyon. _

"_Sorry", ang sagot ni Shiho. Hindi talaga siya sanay na tawagin si Cagalli sa kanyang pangalan. Pakiramdam niya, hindi niya nirerespeto yung amo niya. _

_*end of flashback*_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kinabukasan, pumasok si Cagalli sa klase niya. Iyon na rin ang huling araw ng klase. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nakatingin sa kanya ang mga blocmates niya at ikinagulat din niya na nakaupo si Miriallia sa kanyang upuan. Tapos yung bag ni Miriallia ay nasa upuan niya at absent si Athrun. Mukhang ayaw niyang katabi si Cagalli kaya pumunta siya sa pinakadulong upuan sa kabilang side ng klasrum.

Isang oras at kalahati ang itinagal ng klase nila. Matapos magdiscuss nung teacher nila, lumabas na sila ng room.

"Miriallia. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?", pilit niyang hinabol si Miriallia na nagmamadaling umalis sa building na yun.

"There's nothing to talk about, Cagalli. Hindi ko akalain na isa kang traydor", masungit na binigkas ni Miriallia.

"Milly, let me explain", sagot naman ni Cagalli. Yung mga blocmates nila eh nakatingin sa kanila.

"Ano pa bang dapat mong i-explain, Cagalli? Eh, inahas mo na nga si Milly. Inagaw mo sa kanya si Athrun. Alam mo naman na gusto siya ni Milly, pinatulan mo pa", sabat ni Meer.

"Hindi totoo yan, Meer!", depensa ni Cagalli.

"Anong hindi totoo, eh nandoon kami nung hinarana ka ni Athrun", si Flay naman ang nagsalita. Pakiramdam ni Cagalli pinagtutulungan sila. Ano bang ginawa niyang masama para tratuhin siya ng ganito?

"Flay!", tawag ni Yzak na medyo naiinis.

"Ano Yzak, ipagtatanggol mo ang babaeng 'yan? Yang ahas na yan?", mataray na sagot ni Flay.

"You're not being reasonable", sagot ni Yzak. Hindi niya alam ang tunay na nangyari, pero alam niya na hindi magagawa ni Cagalli yung mga binibintang nila.

"What are you talking about? Wala ka nung nilandi ni Cagalli si Athrun so wala kang karapatang sabigin na I'm not being reasonable".

"Hindi ba natin kayang ayusin 'to? Buong bloc na kasi yung nadadamay", sabi ni Miguel.

"Tama, let's hear Cagalli's explanation para maging malianaw ang lahat", pagsang-ayon ni Auel. Alam naman natin na close si Cagalli sa dalawang 'yun.

"Oh please, don't try to defend that girls because she's a b****!", sabi ni Luna.

"Anong nangyayari dito?", tanong ng isang babaeng brown ang buhok. Hindi siya kilala ng blocmates ni Cagalli.

"At sino ka naman?", tanong ni Miriallia.

"Bestfriend ni Cagalli", sagot ni Shiho.

"Ah, so nandito ka para kampihan yang ahas na yan", ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay, stop it", awat ni Yzak.

"Ahas? Si Cagalli, tinatawag niyong ahas? Bakit? Anong alam niyo? WALA", sabi ni Shiho na hindi mapigilang magalit sa mga narinig.

"Shiho, umalis na lang tayo, ayoko ng gulo", sabi ni Cagalli sabay lapit sa bestfriend niya.

"Ayaw ng gulo? Eh kung sana hindi mo sinulot si Athrun, wala sanang gulo", sabi ni Miriallia. Lalapitan sana siya ni Shiho para sampalin pero pinagilan siya ni Cagalli.

"Shiho, wag na. Ayokong nakikipag-away ka ng dahil sa 'kin", sabi ni Cagalli na pinipilit ngumiti.

"Hindi, Cagalli. Hindi ko hahayaan na ganituhin ka nila. You don't deserve it", sabi ni Shiho tapos humarap ulit kina Miriallia.

"Oo, niligawan ni Athrun si Cagalli. Pero hindi niya sinagot si Athrun! Ilang beses niyang ni-reject si Athrun. Si Athrun ang sisihin niyo! Siya yung makulit na habol ng habol sa bestfriend ko kahit ilang beses na siyang ipinagtabuyan ni Cagalli", sabi ni Shiho tapos hinila niya si Cagalli palayo sa mga blocmates niya.


End file.
